


Territorial

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mothman, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Territorial Behavior, Transgender Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid felt… on edge. He wasn’t sure what the cause was, only that he felt it, an odd urge to do… something. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, but he definitely wanted to do it. This frustrating feeling had been following him around all day. He’d tried to draw and do other calming activities, but they hadn’t worked.He just wished Duck would come home from work already.





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not interact.
> 
> Hi everyone! Have some more porn. <3
> 
> I discussed “clothes ripping” and “wanting sex so badly you can’t make it to the bedroom” on my favorite discord server a while ago, and couldn’t get those concepts out of my head. Have both of them!
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Indrid felt… on edge. He wasn’t sure what the cause was, only that he felt it, an odd urge to do… something. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do, but he definitely wanted to do it. This frustrating feeling had been following him around all day. He’d tried to draw and do other calming activities, but they hadn’t worked. 

He just wished Duck would come home from work already.

He took off his glasses, setting them on Duck’s bedside table, and instantly felt a little better. In his sylph form, he could smell Duck, his residual scent from sleeping in the sheets. Indrid climbed into the bed, purring as he sniffed Duck’s pillow, and rubbed his cheeks on it, spreading his own scent. 

Ah, that’s what it was: territorial season was upon him once again. 

And his mate was at work, so he couldn’t mark him yet. But he could mark Duck’s bedroom, and the knowledge that Duck was _his_ made him giddy. He spread his wings over the large bed, eclipsing it entirely, rubbing his feathers over everything. With his sensitive sylph form’s nose, he would be able to smell his own scent here for weeks, even if he didn’t do this again in that time. 

Then he heard Duck’s apartment door unlock and open. Using his future vision, he knew it was Duck and that all the window blinds were still closed, so he happily walked into the living room in his sylph form. He wrapped all four of his arms around Duck with a chirp, holding him close. 

“Hi,” Duck mumbled into his thick, pink mane. Indrid only purred in response until Duck pulled back. “How are you?” 

“So much better now that you’re home,” the sylph said fondly, stroking Duck’s cheeks with his soft hands. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, darlin’,” Duck said with a smile, pulling Indrid down into a kiss. 

Indrid gently pushed him backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall. Ending the kiss, he nuzzled the ranger’s neck. But he didn’t smell like Indrid nearly enough anymore, having been at work; he smelled like the office and the forest, not like his mate. So he kneeled and rubbed his cheek against Duck’s neck and chest, purring. 

“This’s cute,” Duck mused, gently petting the top of Indrid’s head. He trilled happily in response, feeling happy with the praise. “What’re you doing?” 

Indrid paused, looking up at Duck lovingly. “Marking you as mine,” he explained. “It’s territorial season.” Then he continued to press his cheeks up against his mate, purring as he went. “My lovely mate.” 

Duck took a deep breath. “It don’t smell like you’re goin’ into heat,” he said, pulling off his shirt at Indrid’s insistent tugs. “Kinda sounds like y’are, though.” 

“Sometime soon,” Indrid told him honestly, licking over the pulse in his neck. Duck shivered. “But for now, I just want everyone to know you’re _mine_.” 

“You know I’m yours, sugar,” Duck said with a smile, lightly trailing a finger up one of Indrid’s antennae. He moaned softly, feeling sparks of pleasure at the touch. Then he bit the sensitive skin of Duck’s neck, making him gasp as he sucked and left a hickey. “Though I certainly don’t mind ya remindin’ me.” 

Indrid licked over the new hickey soothingly. “That’s a good thing,” he responded before biting down beside the hickey to make a second one. After a firm suck and a few more moments of biting, Indrid let the skin out of his mouth and kissed over it a few times. “Because you’re going to get quite the reminder.”

Indrid eagerly rubbed his hands up and down Duck’s belly and sides as he did so - it didn’t just cover Duck in his scent, but it served to make the seer even more eager. He _loved_ Duck’s soft body and touching it was a thrill.

Satisfied with the two dark hickeys, Indrid gently nibbled and nipped at Duck’s neck and jawline, knowing the mild pain would just turn him on more. He could already smell his arousal.

“My Duck,” he said warmly, digging his claws into Duck’s pants. “I really, _really_ want these off now.” He was tempted to swipe his claws right through them, but he wanted to make his mate happy, and destroying his things isn’t the right way to do that.

He was filled with joy when Duck said knowingly, “Go ahead.” He tore his claws through the fabric, carefully and skillfully avoiding Duck’s skin, until the remnants of the pants and briefs fell to the ground. He growled happily as he did so.

He leaned down more, kissing Duck’s chest and belly happily. “Mine,” he said sweetly, looking reverently up at his mate.

“Yeah, lovebug,” Duck said fondly. He gently rubbed the bases of Indrid’s antennae with both hands, and the seer shuddered with pleasure, his hips bucking forward on reflex. “I’m yours.” Playfully, he tightened his grip, and Indrid keened, pleasure running up and down his spine. “All yours.” 

Carefully, Indrid grabbed Duck’s wrists and pulled them away from his antennae. He was panting when he looked up at Duck mischievously. “I want to fuck you later, starlight,” he said, a soft growl emanating from his voice. “And I can’t do that if you make me cum already.” 

“Don’t lie,” Duck said, rubbing his cheek. Indrid leaned into the touch with a purr. “You can almost always cum multiple times in an evenin’.”

Swiftly, Indrid pulled one of Duck’s legs over his shoulder, effectively changing the subject. “Let me taste you,” he said quietly, looking up at Duck through his eyelashes. The ranger blushed and nodded. 

Happily, Indrid swiped his tongue over his cunt, gratified by how wet it was already. He toyed with Duck’s pleasure, flicking his tongue quickly over his clit repeatedly until the ranger whimpered and bucked his hips needfully. 

Indrid moved his tongue to press inside Duck, deep inside so he groaned, desperately moving his hips for stimulation. When he purred, he knew it sent nice vibrations through his tongue, and the ranger’s groans confirmed it. After tongue-fucking him until he was an absolute mess, he finally moved back to Duck’s clit, targeting it mercilessly with licks until the ranger climaxed, holding Indrid’s face to his cunt greedily.

Withdrawing his tongue, Indrid placed Duck’s leg back on the ground before standing up, pinning him against the wall. His cock, self-lubricated and dripping from his excitement, pressed against Duck’s belly as he kissed the top of his head. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said with a growl, his voice firm enough to stop any questioning. 

“Thank fuckin’ lord,” Duck moaned as Indrid picked him up by the hips and pressed him against the wall. “I need you so bad, Drid.” 

“You have me,” Indrid said with a purr before pressing the head of his cock against Duck’s cunt. He pressed his dick in slowly, inch by inch. Duck was shaking and clenching around him by the time he bottomed out. “Feeling good, my love?”

Duck leaned his head back against the wall with a _thud_. “Yes,” he panted. When Indrid’s hips started slowly working back and forth, he moaned softly, “Hell fucking yes.” 

Duck’s hips moved with Indrid’s eagerly, and the sylph took it as a signal to fuck into him harder until Duck was making lovely noises with every thrust. 

Indrid trilled with pleasure and sped up his movements, rubbing his cheek on Duck’s forehead to further scent mark him. _Mine_ , his instincts cried out to him, and he eagerly worked to fulfill those urges. 

When he felt himself getting close, he pulled out with a groan, instantly grabbing his cock and working it fast with his fist. He growled as he came, bucking his hips and moaning, as he painted Duck’s belly and chest with white. Duck was _his_ to cum on.

Duck panted, overstimulated after having been fucked within an inch of his life right after being eaten out. “Drid,” he whined softly, and the seer carefully crouched to place Duck on the floor, setting him down to lean against the wall. “ _Fuck_.” 

“Do you want me to clean you up first or snuggle first?” Indrid asked, voice warm. Aftercare was important. 

“Clean, please,” Duck sighed, and Indrid stood up to get a warm, damp washcloth for his boyfriend. “Thanks, darlin’.” 

Indrid purred and sat beside him, wrapping a wing around Duck and pulling him close to his side. “I love you. You’re such a good mate.” And now, Duck was thoroughly claimed: he had hickeys, he smelled strongly of Indrid, and he’d even been cum marked. The sylph felt very satisfied reflecting on this. 

“I love you too,” Duck mumbled, leaning his head against Indrid’s shoulder. “You’re an amazing boyfriend.” 

Indrid felt his cheeks heat up with a soft blush. “My wonderful Duck,” he purred, leaning down to kiss Duck’s forehead. “All mine.” 

“All yours,” Duck agreed, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
